The present invention is generally related to enabling utilization of a sealing current on a Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL) without Plain Old Telephony Service (POTS) and, more specifically, to a remote migration of a first service (POTS with DSL) to a second service (which is typically DSL with Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP)) which enables use of sealing current. The switching to DSL with VoIP is not required to switch from POTS to a remotely switched sealing current.
With the increase in use of cellular phones and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), many residences and other users are discontinuing their use of POTS. DSL was initially created to be used in conjunction with POTS, where POTS utilized the frequency band below 4 Kilo Hertz (KHz) and DSL utilized the frequency band above 4 kHz. POTS injects a Direct Current (DC) as part of its basic operation. The direct current also acts as the sealing or wetting current which prevents galvanic corrosion of metallic (copper) lines and oxidation at splices. With the migration by residences to utilize DSL without underlying POTS, the benefit of the sealing or wetting current built into POTS is no longer present. Such a use of DSL without underlying POTS is referred to as dry DSL as there is no wetting current injected into the line.
Therefore, what is needed is remote migration of a service to allow sealing current to be utilized without underlying POTS. More specifically, what is needed is the remote migration from the first service to the second service to enable the use of the sealing current on DSL lines without underlying POTS that overcomes the limitations described above. The present invention remotely switches a switch device to a Direct Current Termination (DC Term) to allow use of the sealing current to provide the benefits of corrosion and oxidation resistance previously only enjoyed from utilizing POTS.